Blood stained love story
by ThisIsMyTypeOfCrack
Summary: When you die you’re supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead? Full summary inside.
1. summary

_Title: Blood stained love story._

_Rated: T_

_Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? _

_Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?_


	2. Last chance to live

_Title: Blood stained love story._

_Rated: T_

_Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? _

_Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?_

_Last chance to live_

_Sasuke P.O.V_

_11:17am _

_They say you see your life flash before your eyes when you're about to die. They are right. It does. But it is more than that. You don't just see your life before your eyes you see everything. _

_The pictures of my childhood came into view. I saw my mother standing in the large winding drive way heading up to our huge mansion waiting for me as I ran into her arms. She smiled and looked at me asking me if I had fun at my sleep over with the boy down the street. I answered her yes and we went inside the house to have dinner._

_I remembered seeing all my friends at my thirteenth birthday party and how I got cake smeared on my face by my best friend. How pissed I got and smeared a fresh cupcake all over him and we started play wrestling. How I got my first kiss when we played spin the bottle in my room afterwards but a girl named Suzy._

_I saw myself as I got older. I saw the way I grew more and more popular during school and everyone wanted to start hanging with me. The way girls followed me everywhere I went and asked me out all the time. I saw all the girls who I ever went out with and never really liked. They all deserved better, someone who would be able to hold them when they were sad or scared and tell them they love them without lying._

_I saw the look on the girls face as I asked her to prom. I saw the way she looked in the blue sapphire and silver covered dress, floor length, as we danced around the school gym. I realized how her face lit up when I kissed her. _

_I saw all my friends all sitting around me at the bond fire on the beach and how we all ran into the water screaming like crazy. The way we fell asleep on blankets looking up at the stars and laying in the sand. I saw each of my friends faces close up as I thought of them._

_I remembered how much I hated the history teacher for giving us so much homework over the weekend and how I still hadn't done it. I saw the detention room and could remember everything in it because I was there so a lot of the time._

_I realized this was it. This is going to be the last thing I do in life, stand here remembering everything my life meant to me. I would never get the chance to see my friends again. I would never look at my family again. Never see another day. Never finish high school. The main thing was I would never get the chance to say good bye._

_And then it was over. Everything just slipped away. And I, I was gone._


	3. My very own ending

_Title: Blood stained love story._

_Rated: T_

_Dedicated to: Jazz who is the most amazing writer ever! I love you Jazzie!! (p.s. she my best friend ever!!) _

_Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? _

_Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?_

_Chapter 2 My very own ending…_

_Sakura P.O.V. ('point of view' if you didn't know)_

_The water was warm now. It wasn't hot anymore, but it wasn't cold, not yet anyways. For some people life is something that should be cherished, lived to the fullest, not wasted, and so on. And me, I think it's all a load of crap, but hey that's just me. _

_Sometimes life just sucks, I know that, you know that, who doesn't know that? most people go along with it, but instead of doing what everyone else does, and pretend everything is okay, wear a fake smile, to pretend, I did the opposite. I did what others did when we can't take it anymore. We show it, let people know we don't care anymore, act out, change our look, everything, and people get used to the un-natural hair colors, the black Goth clothes, and the whole dramatic make-up. We learn to shut out all the whispering and pointing, eventually people learn to shut you out, and they leave you to be with the only other few like you. I welcomed the rejection, it was exactly what I wanted. _

_My parents learned quickly that they couldn't control me. Ground me? There is always a window to sneak out of. Take my car? Ha! I'd like to see them try. My phone? So what. They started to ignore me just like everyone else. They learned to get over the fact that I stayed out all hours of the night and didn't get back till early morning to crash, shower, change, eat, and go back out again._

_The school finally stopped calling my house every time I skipped class. The teachers still hadn't found out that all their worth less e-mails were being sent to me and not my parents. That was easy._

_The one good thing in my life would be Naruto, my incredibly hot and sensitive Goth boyfriend. He is the reason I am I am still alive, the reason I continued breathing. Without him I would have killed myself a long time ago. I had planned on taking an entire bottle of sleeping pills, but Naruto called my cell just as I was about to open the bottle. We had been going out for about a week then and I was still thinking it was all a joke. But I answered the phone and listened as he told me he loved me. He told me that he cared about what happens to me and that asking me out was the best thing he had done in a long time. I asked if this was all a joke and he answered me no. I started to cry and I told him what I was just about to do. He stayed on the phone with me the entire time he drove to my house. When he got there he held me tight in his arms and let me cry._

_After a while he told me there was somewhere he wanted to take me. we ended up at a small coffee shop a few miles from my house that I had never known was there. There was music playing in the back ground and a waiter behind the counter. A few people were sitting in the high stools waiting for their drinks. This became our place._

_The water was now cold and giving me goose bumps up and down my legs. I turned on the hot water nozzle and watched as the tub filled even more. I could see through the door way into my room. I saw the two white envelopes on my black comforter thrown on my bed. One was marked Naruto and the other to my parents. I looked back to the water and turned it off. I saw my black converse shoes under the water in the tub on my feet and the fish net stocking running up my legs to the end of my skirt. I had on a dark red shirt and my hair hung down clinging to my wet face. I saw the reflection shining off the kitchen knife beside me and sighed. I slid farther down into the water and laid my head back. I took the knife and closed my eyes. I felt the sharp pain slip across my wrist as I closed my eyes. _

_This was it…_

_This was finally it…_

_It was all over…_


	4. With you forever

_**Title: Blood stained love story.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Dedicated to: No one, Anyone, and Everyone! **_

_**Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? **_

_**Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?**_

_**Chapter 3 With you forever.**_

**Naruto P.O.V**

_When you hear that the one person in life you love just tried to kill herself…_

_And you learn that she almost succeeded…_

_When you know that you should have helped her…_

_That you could have helped her…_

_But even if you tried, you wouldn't have made it to her in time…_

_Does it change the way you look at your own life?_

_Make you think about what really matters to you?_

_Do you ask yourself was there anything I could have done to help?_

_Does it make you question yourself at all?_

_Question life at all?_

_And if you think about all this and your answer is …No…_

_Well…_

_It should._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When my phone rang I was listening to my I-pod. I dug out my cell phone and heard loud wails and crying. Through it all I could make out the sound of Ms. Haruno, Sakura's mom. At first I thought it was just another thing that Sakura had done; or that sakura had left the house again after a stupid fight and she was wondering if sakura was here with me so she could tell her that she was sorry. But this time was different. Something else was wrong. She seemed to upset for that. It took a while before she had calmed down enough for me to be able to just barely make out the words one by one through all the gibberish and crying.

"Sakura…I…home…her door…I had to…she didn't answer…I...Walked in…she was…it was so…I couldn't…then…blood …everywhere…her…bathtub…water…police…soon…then…ambulance…"

I caught the bits and pieces here and there and was able to find out what she meant before she was even done.

"Where, what hospital?!" I asked her.

"I…she…all my fault…sorry…"

"WHERE?!?!?" I shouted at her over the phone. I was already in my car and backing out of my drive way.

"On … Miller Street…"

I snapped the phone shut and floored the gas pedal going as fast as I could.

When I reached the hospital I ran straight to the front desk telling them Sakura's name and asking where to go. The nurse pointed and I was off. I ran through two heavy double doors, and immediately saw Sakura's parents holding each other crying. They looked up and her dad stood.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"They have her on an I.V. trying to replace all the blood she lost…" he looked down "I'm sorry, I know you love her…" he looked up again "she tried to kill herself. She was-"

"I don't need to hear it. I know what happened; I don't need to know how or why. She can tell me herself." I had cut him off. He looked at me straight in the eye.

"She…uh… she left this on the bed for you. There was two, one was for us, this would be the other…" he held out an envelope with my name written on it in sakura' hand writing. You could always tell if she was the one who had written it because she left her mark on it, which was a capital S. with the period after it in the shape of a small skull with a bow on its head. And there it was, starring right at me.

I crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket.

"You're not going to read it?!" her dad asked surprised.

"I don't need to." I said before turning my back on him and walking past Sakura's mom and I continued until I found a doctor.

"Hey. Can you tell me in what room Sakura Haruno is in?"

"Uh…is it a girl about your age, small figure, and funky hair?" he asked.

I gave a small smile when he said her hair was funky. "Yes."

"I believe you go down this hall and she is the second door on the right."

"Thank you."

"Don't think me yet. You can't enter the room unless you're family… and her family's down there, or unless she is awake to approve of you being there. And right now she is asleep."

"Thanks anyways." I said heading down the hall.

I found her room and looked through the glass window that the nurse had forgotten to close all the way. She was lying on a regular hospital stretcher; there was a nurse in the room with her attending to her I.V. drip.

The nurse looked up and saw me looking into the room. She smiled and came to the door.

"Are you here to see her?" I nodded to the woman. "I'm so sorry but –"

"I know already. Not till she is awake right?" she nodded. She looked at me up and down, looking strangely at my clothes. I was used to it. Everyone starred where ever I went, thinking that I was disturbed or something was wrong with me. The kids at school got over all the Goth clothes and Emo look and got used to it.

"You're her boyfriend." She stated rather than asking.

"Yeah, that would be me." I looked back at her through the glass.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in…hey, what is your name young man?"

"Huh? My name, why?" I said not expecting the question.

"Let me guess it's Naruto something or another." She said.

"How did you…" She pointed to the room.

"She has been whispering your name ever cense she got here."

Sakura woke up after about an hour or so. She tried to sit up in bed but the nurse wouldn't allow her. She looked around the room for a second before she realized where she was. She had a look of disappointment come across her face the second she understood. She cursed to herself and studied the nurse.

"There are people here to see you, if you want them to…"

"No. no, I don't want to talk to anyone." She looked at her hands where her wrists were coved in bandages and wraps. The nurse came over to the door and came out of the room. She looked at me and frowned.

"She…"

"Yeah, I know. I heard her." I said.

"I need to tell her parents she is awake now." I nodded to the nurse and she walked down the hallways and around the corner. As soon as she turned the corner where she wouldn't be able to see me I gently tapped on the door. Sakura looked over, ready to tell whoever it was to leave, that she didn't want to talk to them, and then she saw it was me.

"Naruto…I…"

I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around her before she could say anything else. I pulled her up and she clung to me. She started to cry and told me over and over she was sorry. I started to pull back to talk to her but she wouldn't let me, she squeezed me tighter.

"Don't. Please, don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise. I'll stay with you forever." I whispered to her in her ear.

I held her there, not letting go of her…

I would never let her go…

I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her…

Not again…


	5. Akiko's Garden

_**Title: Blood stained love story.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Dedicated to: Anyone and Everyone**_

_**Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? **_

_**Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?**_

_**Chapter 5 Forgive Me?**_

_**Who is it that gets to say whether or not you get to live? Who is to blame for death? Who is responsible for creating life? Why is it that we continue to search for these answers aimlessly and without reason, when we know that we ourselves cannot find the answer? Why is it that humans waste their breath, their time, and their lives, wishing for death, waiting for death, or practically begging for death; and yet, when confronted with death it's self, they try so hard to hold on, they stand and fight, and they finally realize they have something worth living for? And when you realize this, it begs the question….WHO and or WHAT do YOU live for?**_

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

I don't understand what was happening. I was awake just a moment ago. I know I was. Naruto was hugging me, holding me, whispering in my ear. But now… all of that is gone. Where did it all go? Where am I now? Why can't I see anything? Did I pass out again? Or were the doctors wrong when they said I was in a stable state and that there was nothing to worry about? Did I actually lose too much blood, and now I really am dead? If only I could see Naruto again. I loved Naruto, more than anything. It was my parents that I couldn't stand! They were the ones who were always nagging me, always pushing me to be someone I'm not, trying to 'make me a better person'. They even pushed it as far as telling me they thought I should stop seeing Naruto. If only they knew that he was the only thing keeping me alive for as long as he did…

"Hello Sakura." A light voice came flowing into the empty space all around me.

"Hello?" my voice sounded rough and out of place compared to her harmonic singsong voice.

"My name is Akiko."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Come, follow my voice, I will lead you to the garden where I'll explain everything to you there." I agreed and let her lead me to this faint glowing off in the distance.

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

Where the hell am I? How did I get here? I was just in the hospital a few moments ago…and now…I don't know. Where did everyone go? Where are all the nurses and doctors? Why is it so dark in here? And what is that sort of glowing over there, it's almost as if… it's a light of some kind. What would happen if I try to get over there? How will I know where I'm going to get there if it's so dark in here I can't even see my own hand in front of my face? What if there is nothing in front of me and I fall, if I drop far enough I could die in this place. But then again, didn't I already see myself die? Isn't that what was going on in that hospital room? And was that why I saw myself lying in the bed? And if it was me, and I did die, then am I dead now? Am I in heaven? No, that can't be it. Heaven is supposed to be a paradise, or at least that's what I've heard. So is this hell?

"This is no heaven. This is no hell." There was a voice that surrounded me and filled the air with its presence. I stood there, still, and not breathing. If someone else had spoke, then it was obvious that I am not the only one in this room anymore, or maybe I never was alone to begin with, maybe the person the voice belonged to was there all along. And how did they know what I was thinking? I'm positive I wasn't thinking out loud… can they read my mind? Should I try talking to whoever it was that spoke? No.

"If you do not wish to speak, then I will go." The voice sounded female, soft, and almost childlike.

_**Don't go. **_I responded in thought. If the person could read my thoughts then they should understand.

"Then you wish to speak?" the voice answered me as I had hoped.

_**Depends…**_

"On what?" the voice sounded interested.

_**On who you are, and what you want with me.**_

"Who do you think I am?" the voice asked in an almost playful and taunting tone. All different options went flying through my mind in an instant. Angel? Demon? Ghost? Ancestor? My imagination? As I was thinking through the possibilities the voiced laughed. "I am no angel. I am no demon. I am not your ancestor, nor am I part of your imagination."

_**Then who are you?**___

"The name's Akiko."

I thought about the name I was given. The name Akiko is given to girls, it comes from the Japanese origin. In Japanese The meaning of the name Akiko is: ******Iris; light and bright. **

**"****You are correct, about my name. You are also very intelligent. Many of the people I have seen come through here have proved to be extremely dim-witted." I almost laughed at the comment but something she said caught my attention. **

**What do you mean "other people"** **and where are we exactly?** I quizzed her.

"Ahh… So you're observant too! " the voice commended.

**You still haven't answered my question. **

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed. Come on, follow me, we have much to talk about."

**I can't.**

"Why not? Is it that you are afraid?" the voice asked.

**Well, for starters, I can't see you! **

"Right, I'm sorry about that. You won't be able to see me until we reach the garden. You will need to follow me, I will guide you with my voice. "

**Sure. Why not?**

The voice lead me towards the glowing light which had then seemed so far away was now growing closer with each step. This place was weird to me; I couldn't fully grasp what was really going on, or where I was. I was still confused as to why I was here and what got me here in the first place. This Akiko chick said we had a lot to talk about, so maybe she would help to explain thing better to me.

There was something that could only be described as a stone wall towering over us, blocking our way from continuing on further. Akiko told me this was the place we needed to be. I turned to get a closer look at the wall to see if there was a door or gate where we were supposed to enter but I suddenly stopped. I had to do a double take where I realized what I was looking at. I was looking at Akiko. I was actually looking at her! She was surprisingly beautiful to look at. Just glancing at her you would assume she was a child, she looked no older than seven or eight and had chalky white skin and piercing blue eyes. Her dark curls hung down loose over her solders and passed the middle of her back. She had a certain glow around her. She had the body of a child but it was obvious that she was way beyond her years, very mature, and had that feeling of authority. When she realized that I could see her she turned and smiled at me.

She walked up to the wall and placed her palm against cold stone. There was a brief moment of waiting before an opening in the wall appeared and Akiko disappeared through it. I hesitated a second before following her through to the other side.

As soon as we passed the stone wall it took me a few moments to gather my surroundings. Akiko was right, this place was a garden. There were flowers everywhere. The majority of the plants were rose bushes in a wide variety of color, including, red, pink, yellow, white, peach, and even lavender which was surprising. Vines grew along the sides of the large stone walls that contained the garden and little tiny flower blossoms were peeking out of the greenery. Everything was so alive, so full of life. Everywhere I turned my vision was filled with green lushness, of full of color and all of it was beautiful. I couldn't remember seeing anything so peaceful, so serene, it was quiet and still, this was a place where you could feel safe no matter what. The nature of it all, it was undisturbed and untouched. There was light illuminating the garden with a majestic glow. Akiko watched me as I took it all in with a smile on her face.

"Come now, there is more to see, and much, much more to discuss." She spoke now in her delicate and tantalizing tone of voice. I nodded my head in agreement as though I understood and followed her still gaping at the settings around me. We walked into a more woodsy part of the garden I began to notice just how large this place was. As we were walking she explained to me that this was where she lived. The walls were so that no spirit, unless granted by her, may enter into her domain; this was to keep the tainted and unclean spirits away. I picked up the word 'spirit'. She looked at me as if waiting to hear my question on it, but I remained quiet for the time being. There was a clearing in the woods and there were several bobbing globes lighting up the area making it possible for us to see. A bench was placed in the middle of the clearing, and sitting there on it, was another girl. Akiko held out her arm in the general direction of the bench (and the girl) as if to say, go, sit, and I will explain everything to you now.

I walked forward and sat next to the girl beside me who looked to be about my age. She had light cherry colored hair and long eyelashes that went perfectly with her big emerald colored eyes. She looked at me as I was looking at her and smiled at me. I would be lying to myself if I said this girl was beautiful. No, she was more than just your average beautiful girl, she was more than that. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"The names Sakura." she said.

"I'm Sasuke." I answered her back.

"Oh, right. Sasuke, sakura. Sakura, Sasuke, and you both already know me of course." Akiko chipped in. "Okay, Okay. Now is the time where I need to get some explaining to do." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You both…died. Whether it was by accident (she looked at me) or not…(she looked at the girl named sakura) you both DID DIE." Akiko stopped talking and took a moment to watch out reactions. I had a aort of shocked look on my face even though I already knew seeing as I was there, and I WATCHED my ouw death. Sakura on the other hand, did not look surprised, she looked down at her lap and let her hair cover her face for the most part.

"I understand how you feel, I honestly do. This is probably shocking and you may not believe everything I am going to tell you, but you must try to listen and understand." Akiko continued.

"Sasuke, you just so happened to be crossing the street at the same time a major accident was happening and it killed you on impact almost instantly. Sakura, you on the other hand decided to commit suicide when you felt you could no longer live the life you were given. Do you understand this so far?" Akiko asked and waited for our response.

"Yes." Sakura whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

"The thing is, neither of you were allowed to pass through to the 'other side' or what you refer to as heaven, because there has been a mistake, one that has confused us all, and this is NOT something that happens very often." She took a second to pause. "Both of you died at the exact same moment, and a transition was supposed to take place." we waited in silence for her to finish.

"Sasuke, you need to understand that you were supposed to enter back into your body after the doctors had revived you. This however did not happen, as you can see."

"Sakura, you however, were…not…supposed to live after your suicide attempt. This has happened before and it has been my job to help you with the situation at hand. So, any questions?" She stopped talking.

"Yeah…WHY?" Sakura asked looking intrigued.

"Why what? Can you be a little more specific?" she asked.

"Why me, why was I the one to live? Why didn't Sasuke live if he was supposed to?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't know the answer to that question. Only you would know. It might be that deep down, you really didn't WANT to die, never wanted to actually go through with killing yourself; my guess is that wht you really wanted was for someone to come running through the door, calling out your name and begging you not to do it. You were waiting for someone to actually show that they loved you, to make you feel safe, but that person never came, and so you went through with it."

"Hmm…" Sakura responded.

"Umm, excuse me…but I have a question." I said.

"Yes?" Akiko asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?!?"

"That, Sasuke, we will have to talk about later, alone, with just the two of us." Akiko said glancing at sakura.

"What am I going to do now?" sakura asked. "I can't…I can't just go back knowing that it's not supposed to be me…I can't live knowing I did this to him…I…I STOLE his life! I can't, I'm…I'm so sorry! I didn't know… I didn't-" sakura was crying and sobbing next to me. I felt bad for her even though she was feeling sorry for me, and I technically, had the right to be mad at her. I SHOULD have been angry at her, but I wasn't, I couldn't be, and I didn't know why.

"Sakura, for now, we must send you back. You will go back to your life today, and we will talk again later. Trust me, this will not be the last time you see us." Akiko said standing.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried looking at me.

"It's okay. I forgive you, this isn't your fault." I said to her.

Akiko came and stood by us, and we rose. Sakura wrapped her arms around me tightly and hugged me. She mutter that she was sorry again, and wiped her eyes.

"Good-bye Sakura, for now." Akiko said just before sakura disappeared.

**OK, So, I hope you all liked the update. Sorry it took so freaking long, blame the damn school and all the homework they give us. Well, at least we only have a few more weeks till summer vacation is here and then were free! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Second Chance

_**Title: Blood stained love story.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Dedicated to: Anyone and Everyone**_

_**Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? **_

_**Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_The world doesn't stop just because you do. The sad thing about this is, it's true. It is as plan and as simple as that. One day you will come to realize this. Whether it happens when you leave home to go off to college and you think to yourself 'oh god, how will my younger brother or sister be able to survive in a house all alone with just my parents, they will go crazy?! ', and yet, even after your gone, they still manage to run their lives and get used to not having you around. Or perhaps you are getting ready to move out of your boyfriend/girlfriends house and or apartment that you have been with and loved for the past two years. You might say to yourself, 'they will never make it on their own, not without me, they NEED you.' And yet, here you are walking in a grocery store almost four months later, and there they are, your ex and his new girlfriend wrapped tightly on his arms the way he used to hold you, and you know you were wrong when you said to yourself he'd never be happy again without me And yeah, it does hurt when you find out that even though you're not there, people still manage to get up and go to work the next day, they manage to eat dinner and go to bed every night , they don't stop sending out holiday cards just because it was something you used to do together, and the most important thing is , they are still able to go on with their lives. . It can be a sad moment in life when you realize this, and the reason for that is, all we ever want in life, is to be wanted. We want someone we know will love us no matter what happens or where you go. You want to know that you will be missed when you're not there, and you never want to doubt it for even a second. You want to be happy with your life. Basically, what it all comes down to in the end is, you want nothing more than to be LOVED. _

Sakura P.O.V

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! " I kept whispering it over and over in my head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry… so….sorry…I, sorry" I rambled on and on, everything re-playing again and again in my head.

Pain, that was the first thing I felt.

Crying, that was the first thing I could hear.

Medicine, that was the first thing I could taste.

Soap, was the first thing I could smell.

Naruto… Naruto was the first thing I could see.

When my eyes opened my eyes I saw Naruto's hair. His head was pressed against my chest and resting on me. That would explain the fresh soapy smell. Naruto's body shook as he sobbed and tears landed on my hospital gown and slowly seeped through. That would be why I heard crying. The IV was still in my arm. That would be the cause for the bitter taste of medicine in my mouth. So why was I in pain? I lazily looked down still feeling a little disconnected with my body. I saw Naruto's hands gripping my arms and shaking me, he was squeezing me hard, almost to the point where his knuckles were white instead of their natural color. So that's what was hurting me.

I lifted my hand a few inches off the hospital bed and tried wiggling my fingers but I had sort of a delayed reaction. I was slow at moving and wobbly but I managed to pick up my hand and reach Naruto to put my hand on his head and run my fingers through his soft messy hair I loved so much. Naruto lifted his head from my chest and his crystal clear blue eyes starred at me unbelieving. Tears leaked out from his eyes and mine both. Naruto lifted his hand from my arm and it hurt as I got blood flow back in my arm, his fingers made contact with my face and he touched me as if I was as delicate as a rose and as valuable as if he was holding the whole world in the palm of his hand. His finger traced along the edges of my face while his thumb wiped the tears from my eyes. I did the same to him as he did me and just as careful. Naruto's finger traced my lips and he held me there. I leaned in to Naruto and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. My forehead was pressed against his and we both leaned in closer so I could kiss him. Naruto kissed me so softly as if I was about to fall apart and even the slightest of movements would make me vanish. I kissed him again and again, each time getting more and more passionate and equally as fierce. As soon as Naruto realized I wasn't going to disappear in thin air he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. His arms went to my waist to pull me up to his lap and I helped him as I moved closer to him.

Naruto broke our kiss to pull me back and look at me again. His face was full of such pain and such misery. He was sad and glad at the same time. There was hurt in his eyes and there was love.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I-" Naruto cut me off by kissing me again.

"I love you Sakura. I always have, and I ALWAYS will." He looked hurt even as he said it.

"I know, but-"

"Shut up and listen to me sakura." he looked up at me again "Please?" he whispered.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"I have absolutely NO idea what was going through your head, or what you were thinking… or why you thought you couldn't call me if you needed me to be there for you, or… or how you could be so SELFISH to do something so stupid as to try and kill yourself."

"Naruto I wasn't -" I squeaked and then shut up again when his eyes met mine and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"You have no idea how many people would have missed you if you were actually gone, or how many people love you sakura, you can't even begin to imagine all the people you would be hurting by doing something like this! And if realizing that isn't enough to keep you from hurting yourself or, or trying to KILL yourself " he hissed out the word kill as if it was venomous "but how you could do that to ME!? I don't know exactly how much you love me sakura, but I know I love you more than ANYTHING, more than my own life right now, and you're the one thing worth living for, and I thought I would be the same for you to…"

Now it was my turn to cut him off. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me tearing out my IV in the process. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there whispering to each other and telling each other how much we love the other person, and holding each other.

Ok, hope you liked it! There will be more to come soon!

_**::REVIEW PLEASE:: **_


	7. Accepting Reality

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Sasuke, we have a lot to talk about, there are many thing to discuss and much to explain." Akiko stated.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have a very serious decision to make, a decision that you and only you can make."

_**Title: Blood stained love story.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Dedicated to: Anyone and Everyone**_

_**Summary: When you die you're supposed to be able to go to heaven, right but what if you never make it? What if you were supposed to live and someone else was supposed to die instead?? When you are a ghost and only that one person can see you. What do you do when you find out you can kill them and get your life back, but what do you do when you find out your in love with that person? **_

_**Stay. Stay here, with me. Don't leave, don't ever leave. Lay beside me as I sleep and watch over me. Tell me it's safe, even if you're lying. Let me believe everything will be okay even if everything in my life is falling to pieces. Stay with me and nothing else matters. Nothing. Leave me and nothing will make sense, nothing will matter anymore, leave me, and there is nothing left worth fighting for, but to know that I can save you, to protect you, the one and only person for whom I have ever truly loved, isn't that worth dying for?**_

_**Chapter 7 Accepting reality.**_

_**You can wake up one morning, open your eyes, and see the world in a whole new way. Things that looked dull before are now interesting; you look at people with a new perspective, and a world that was once gray is now alive and flowing with color. Last night you went to bed hating yourself and everything you have done. You fell asleep feeling as though everything you did was meaningless. But when you woke up, everything had somehow changed. And you feel as though everything you do is worth getting out of bed for, very much unlike the night before. For some, the world is new, the way you see things are new, and you might even dare to call yourself happy for once. For these few people- this is life changing.**_

_**However, when you wake up in the morning, open your eyes, and see the same dull things you saw the day before, you look at people the same way, and the world is still gray. When you went to bed last night, you hated yourself: and when you woke this morning, you still did. You wake up still feeling meaningless and nothing has changed for you. The world isn't anything new, the way you see things are the same, and you still think it's impossible to ever be able to call yourself happy. Nothing life changing has happened, not for you. This, this can be called reality. **_

_**The people who wake up claiming to see the whole world differently, really don't. They may honestly believe the world has changed, but it hasn't, and deep down, they know they are lying to themselves. The thing about people is that they don't want to admit life isn't perfect. They don't want others to see their flaws. They hate it when you see who they really are and they hide behind their false realities. It is when they realize that they have managed nothing other than the gift of fooling oneself and their lives are still miserable, that their world comes crashing in on them. The temporary happiness they felt has been torn from their hands and they cry out, grasping for more. When they cant find what it is they seek, they fall. They fall into a pit of black and a sea of gray. These are the people we lose. But for those who wake in the morning and still see the world as it truly is, those who see the hurt, pain, suffering, and perish in the world; those who do not seek happiness simply because they don't know what it is, it is these who will remain in the end. Why will they remain? Because they already see the reality, and accept it. **_

Sakura P.O.V.

I woke up with a terrible headache and rolled over to push the call button for the nurse to bring me something to make it go away. When I opened my droopy eyes I saw that the call button wasn't there anymore. I looked down and saw that the once white bed sheets had turned into a black comforter so much like the one I had at home in my room. The pillow that my head was on was different too, as was the color of the walls and EVERYTHING else for that matter. This isn't the hospital.

"They brought you home last night." A strange voice came from someone I didn't know, but it was as if I had heard this voice from somewhere else before…somewhere like a dream. I tried pulling myself up so I could see who was talking to me. I let out a small whimpering cry when I looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around my entire for-arm. '_They are there because you tried to kill yourself sakura. They are there because you wanted to die, and you did this to yourself.' _I stopped. 'no' I answered the voice in my head. No- you're wrong about that.' It couldn't have been true. I didn't REALLY want to die…. Not REALLY- I just… all I wanted was… I had to make it all go away…but I didn't mean to … 'Then _why did you do it? Why do you need to be protected from none other than YOURSELF?_' the voice wouldn't leave me alone. It never left me alone.

"Are you okay?" the same voice from a few moments ago asked in confusion. The voice drew me back into reality and out of my guilt. I sat up by pushing myself up with my good arm. I looked around my room trying to see who was talking to me.

"Over here."

I looked back and saw a boy leaning against my door leading out of my room. he was my age it seemed – maybe add a year or two with dark messy hair and pale white skin. I have seen this boy before. But … from where? And more importantly – why was he in my room?! And then it all came crashing in on me. The boy from the dreams. The angel I thought I had made up. The strange stories they talked about… I thought it was just the medications they gave me that made me a little…imaginative. But this….this was too weird. Why would I keep on seeing such strange things??

"No." I whispered.

"No what? You're not okay?" he asked looking straight at me.

"You can't be here. You're not really here- this is all in my head. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Sorry, but no, you are not just seeing things and yes I am really here. Well… kinda. Its complicated."

"Who- who let you in my house? And where are my parents? And why are you here? How did you know where I live?" I rambled on but the boy – Sasuke I think his name was- held his hands up to stop me.

"Hold on there a second. First of all, no one really 'let' me in your house – technically speaking of course. Second of all – I believe your parents to be down stairs. And last but not least – I didn't follow you here, I am not stalking you, and no – I'm not a creep. I kind of just – showed up here when you got here I guess."

Nothing he said to me made sense to me. Not really anyways. How could he just show up here?

"Look Sakura, Akiko – you remember her – from … where ever the hell is was that we were, well you left. Do you remember that? She sent you back to your life, she gave you the chance to live again. Are you remembering any of this yet? Well, after you left I still had to stay, Akiko had a few things she needed to talk to me about."

"Like what?" I was so confused and my head was still pounding from my headache.

"Like for the fact that I have to stay with you … for some reason, I don't really know why."

"Wait, what? You can't stay with me! What the hell am I supposed to do with you while you're here? and what- does she think I need a baby sitter? And I don't even know if I think any of this is true or not!"

The door to my room opened and Sasuke stepped out into the middle of my room and faced my mother who was looking at me.

"Sakura, do you have the T.V. on?" she asked looking around my room and atopping at my T.V. which was turned off.

"No, I was just talking to…" I looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was just looking at me, and then back to my mother. I looked back at my mom and then back at him, and back again. why hadn't she noticed him? DID she even notice him? She had to, he was right there in front of her, and yet, she never even glanced at him, not once. She turned to see what I was looking at and then looked at me weird.

"Are you okay sakura?" she came closer to me.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm just fine. I um, nevermind. What do you want?" I was still looking at Sasuke across the room.

"I was going to see if you needed anything."

"No. I don't, I'm fine, just fine." I got out of bed and went to my closet still eyeing sasuke who was just standing there. "I'm going to see Naruto." I pulled open my closet door and grabbed the first things I could get my hands on. Black sweat pants and a gray Gir shirt, then I bent over and picked up my black flip flops and headed towards my bath room.

"No, Sakura I think you need to stay home for a while. You just got out of the hospital and -"

"Mom. I am not staying here today. I need to get out of this house and DO something."

'What I really need is to just get away from you. ' I thought viciously in my head to myself.

"What you need to do is get back in that bed and drop the attitude, now look, I am your mother and what I say goes and I'm telling you that -" I cut her off again.

"HA! Some mother you are then. You are REALLY so full of it , you know that?" I spat at her and closed the bathroom door behind to to get dressed.

"Look, I may not be a perfect mother, hell, I know I'm not a perfect mother, but you know I don't think that boy is the best thing for you right now. You know what I think of him, and you know how I feel about you spending all your time with him, but lord knows I still care about what happens to you."

I laughed and pulled the shirt over my head carefully as to not mess up my bad arm. Then I slipped on my pants over my underwear and pulled a brush through my hair. I opened the door and grabbed my cell phone and keys off the dresser.

"Sakura, I know I can't stop you, you have proved that well enough already, but do not expect me to come running when this boy breaks your heart and to be there for you when you need someone to listen to you. I will be the one standing there telling you I told you so! " she turned to walk out of the room.

"Of course you wouldn't be there for me 'mother. You would be too afraid to hug me because I might accidentally CRY on one of your damn over priced slutty shirts you get sent in from England you care SO much about. " And with that, she was gone – l`like she always was. I turned back to Sasuke , who I had completely forgotten about moments before.

"Why didn't she notice you?" I asked him.

"It's not that she didn't notice me sakura, not like you would imagine it to be, its simple because she cant see me." he answered calmly.

"She can't SEE you? What the crap kind of answer is that?" I was angry, but I couldn't help it.

"Sakura, you keep missing the one thing you should have remembered by now." He kept looking at me like I was supposed to figure it out myself.

He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Sakura, I'm dead."

The way he said it, so still and so quiet, almost like he was serious when he said it.

And then I remembered, he was.

This boy, the one standing right in front of me, talking to me, looking at me, he is … dead. He is dead because of me, but he SHOULD be alive right now, and it's my fault he's not. This boy, Sasuke, why was he still here if he was dead, in HER room, and in her house, why could she see him?

"Why can I see you then? If you're really dead, then why can I see you? Why can I hear you? Why?" it didn't make any sense, not at all.

"Because," he said. "Sakura, You are the only one who can."

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and for those of you who actually read my story and care, I thank you =] **

**I hope to be updating more often than I have but school is crazy and the teachers are even worse. Hit the little review button down there and tell me what you think, if you have questions, and or any ideas about what you want to happen in this story/ next chapter ect. **

**^_^ Ginny. **


End file.
